Weak Spots
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Everyone has a weak spot. It's just a matter of finding the right one... Six oneshots and three pairings: Holix, Noex, and...a surprise! Rated T for passionate kissing. Lemon free! Enjoy!
1. Eyes

**That giant mallet of inspiration just won't leave me alone! Seriously, it's one hit after another! BAM! SLAM! SMACK! I only wish it would wait until weekend nights to hit me. I gotta sleep but I know that I won't until I type this. DARN TIMING MALLET! Ah well. It can't be helped. This is my first attempt at a series of Oneshots. Each story focuses on our fav characters and their "weak spots". Pure romance, no lemons, blahdy blahdy blah. You get the picture. Okay! Here goes! This first one is Holix (duh). Our first victim *cough* I mean star will be Six (duh again). Enjoy!**

"Six? Six, are you in there?" Holiday knocked on the door that led to Six's room. Only hours before, Rex had been brought back to Providence base almost in pieces and Six had vanished. She knew that he was in the building somewhere! This was the last place she hadn't looked... "Six! Open the door!" No answer. "Six! Open the door or I'll have Rex break it down!" She heard footsteps approach the door.

"How is Rex's condition?" Six's emotionless voice drifted through the door.

Holiday felt hot anger well up in her chest. "He's fine now, no thanks to you! Seriously, Six! You just left him there on the bed! He kept asking for you once we stabled his condition! Where were you?"

There was a pause before Six answered. "I'm not trained in the medical field. I wouldn't have been an asset to his recovery."

"That's your excuse? Really, Six!" Holiday stepped back and folded her arms. She tapped her foot for a moment before breathing a sigh. She wouldn't get anything from Six by getting angrier. 'Okay, I'll try to calm down...' "Want to talk about it?"

There was the sound of movement inside, as if Six was going to get something, before the door opened up a crack. Slightly surprised by how easily he gave in, she stepped into Six's room. It was almost exactly as she had expected: Clean, crisp, and orderly. There was a desk next to his bed that was covered in neat piles of paperwork. His bed was perfectly made. All of his identical green suits were hanging in his closet. There were no posters, pictures, television, or radio.

Holiday turned her gaze on Six and her eyes widened slightly in surprise. There was something different about the green ninja... His hard-drawn face...there was a more softer undertone to it, as if he had been secretly expressing some form of emotion before she came in. Was there redness around his eyes? She couldn't tell because of those stupid glasses hiding everything!

Six was gazing back at Holiday with his unseen eyes through his shades. 'Why did I let her in here?' He asked himself. 'I don't need this right now!'

_Yes, you do._ An annoying voice spoke in the back of his head.

'Shut up...' Out loud, he said: "What do you want to talk about?" 'Idiot! Don't ask her that! She'll answer!'

Holiday put her hands on her hips and glared sternly at Six. "Why did you leave Rex after the mission?"

"I had to write a report."

"Right away? You know White won't ask for it until tomorrow. Besides..." Holiday reached into her pocket and waved a handful of papers triumphantly. "You don't have the paperwork with you!"

'Whoops...'

_Tell her the truth!_

'Go away!' "I..." Six was mentally smacking himself. He was always able to come up with lies on the fly during situations like these! Why was he drawing a blank now of all times? Why-

Holiday reached up and touched his cheek. She tilted her head curiously. 'There's something to this...something I'm not seeing...' "You can tell me, Six." She whispered, her anger gone. "Whatever it is, I won't think any less of you."

Six stared at her, dumbfounded. 'Does she really mean that?'

_What have I been telling you, dummy?_

'Shut up!' "Eh..." Six backed away and walked over by his desk. "I...felt...sick..." 'Will that be enough?'

_Nope!_

"Sick...is that all?" Holiday followed him and stood a little ways behind him.

Six was silent.

"Six, just tell me the-"

"I screwed up!" Six snapped, his voice cracking involuntarily. "I couldn't beat it! It threw me aside like a sack of laundry! Then...it turned on Rex...and..."

Holiday heard him take a deep, shuddering breath, as if he was trying to keep from crying. "Six..."

"I couldn't move. I could see...It just started tearing him apart... I couldn't do anything. That never happened before... I was always able to do something...protect him...somehow..." His shoulders were shaking, but he was still trying to keep his composure. 'Stay calm...stay calm...'

_It's okay to cry!_

'No it's not!' Even as he thought this, Six's eyes were starting to tear up. 'No...Stop!' He couldn't though. Salty water was streaming down his face as the memories of before crashed down upon him. Rex almost dying...useless...being completely worthless...

Holiday felt her heart grow warm. 'He does care... He really does care...' She moved close to him. Her attitude was different from how it normally was around him. She was so used to treating him like the stoic ninja he had made her believe him to be. Now...she was approaching a wounded soldier, one who needed to be healed. She placed a hand on his arm. "Why don't you sit down?"

Six didn't say anything but complied to Holiday's request. 'I'm already a weakling now... Who cares...?' His thoughts stopped as Holiday wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck as she sat next to him.

"Rex doesn't blame you, Six. Neither do I. You did all you could."

"You're just saying that..." Six grumbled, turning away.

"No, I'm not!" Holiday replied firmly, looking up at Six's face. "I mean it. You are probably the greatest soldier I know, and not just because of your fancy katana-work!" Six cocked an eyebrow at this. "You are fighting for something you believe in. You are protecting someone who looks up to you. You are there for him when he needs you and you give him everything you have to give. No one can ask for more." She reached out and touched his cheek as she continued. "Most importantly, I know that there is a heart underneath that robotic act you put on. That's what Rex needs the most. That's what makes you different from any other agent here. You love Rex. You have been a father to him when he has had none. So you couldn't protect him from harm this time. Big deal! No one can keep another person completely free from harm all the time! I can guarantee that Rex wouldn't have lasted this long with anybody else."

Six's eyes were wide as they gazed at Holiday. 'Does she really believe that...?'

_The doctor knows! Listen to the doc!_

"I..." He felt a lump rising in his throat and found that he couldn't speak.

Holiday's gaze grew even softer at Six's loss for words. Slowly, cautiously, she reached up and pulled the shades from his tear-stained face. His dark eyes were ringed with red. They closed as the glasses came off, as if Six was ashamed of being so exposed. 'Don't be afraid, Six...' She reached up and began gently brushing stray tears from the aggro-ninja's face.

Six was losing himself in the feel of Holiday's soft hand on his cheek. Indescribable emotions welled up in his chest and more tears leaked from his eyes and ran down his face. 'Great...I'm becoming a human Niagara Falls!'

He was so open...so defenseless... Holiday found herself leaning closer. She pulled Six's face to hers and lovingly caressed his wet cheeks. She leaned down and touched her lips soothingly to Six's closed eyelids.

That did it! Six could feel warm tingles erupting in his heart at that simple touch. His mind was wiped blank. His hands were moving up to embrace the sweet angel that held him.

What was it about a kiss on his weeping eyes that sent Six's heart flying? Maybe it was that his eyes were the most secluded part of him, and he was thrown off by the fact that Holiday had so easily penetrated that secret. Maybe it was because he was already drunk on uncharacteristic emotions. The most likely answer was how pure, innocent, comforting, and simple those two kisses were. Those kisses carried a message: "I will dry your tears. I will comfort you. You can trust me, always." Six wanted that. He wanted someone he could trust to comfort him, hold him, love him. He wanted to be able to show his emotions to someone who wouldn't lose respect for him. He wanted that. He wanted Holiday.

His hands traveled up her back in an almost fondling manner. Holiday wondered if she was dreaming. She had had no idea that such a simple action from her would provoke something like this from Six of all people. She felt his arms tightening around her, holding her close. She closed her eyes and smiled. This felt wonderful... And his advances didn't stop there! His hands left her back and moved up to caress her face. Her eyes opened ever so slightly and she found herself gazing into two glittering orbs of black.

Six gazed into Holiday's beautiful olive eyes. They were sparkling in the most...perfect way possible. He couldn't have turned back even if he wanted to. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against Holiday's. He watched her close her eyes in anticipation for a full kiss. He didn't give her one immediately. He wanted to test the waters first... There was still enough of his old mindset left to make him move just a little slower. He touched her lips once...twice...three times... He lost count of how many quick, soft kisses he planted on her lips before moving to the side, peppering her jawline, forehead, and the rest of her face with gentle, warm pecks.

Holiday felt her face growing warmer and warmer with each amorous touch. Was this really Six? Could this really be happening? 'Ask questions later!' She told herself firmly as she placed a hand on Six's lightly flushed cheek and guiding his lips back onto hers. This time, she took control, bringing a hand to the back of his neck and pressing him as close to her as was humanely possible. Six seemed stunned for a moment but began to return the kiss, moving his lips oh so slowly and gently. She loved it. She loved _him_!

A warm wave of sweet passion overtook Six and he tilted his head, allowing Holiday easier assess. His arms moved down again and wrapped snugly around her waist, pulling her close. He could feel her heart beating against his...

It was awhile before the comforting hearth-flames that had erupted between them began to calm. Slowly, reluctantly, they moved back from each other. Six pulled Holiday close and rested his head on top of hers. His hands continued to absentmindedly caress her.

Holiday snuggled close to Six and listened to the sound of his heart beating. "Six?"

"Hmmm?" Six murmured, moving down to affectionately nuzzle her cheek.

Holiday giggled quietly at the adorable gesture. "Why don't you talk to Rex tomorrow? I think he'd like to know that you actually _do_ care about him."

"Alright..." Six's voice was slightly husky with lingering passion. "Just as long as we...keep this between us...for the time being."

Holiday sighed and closed her eyes. She could feel herself drifting off. "Okay..." She hardly remembered Six coaxing her into a lying down position and pulling the blankets over both of them before she fell fast asleep in his warm embrace.

**Oh-My-Freaking-Goddess-Of-Fangirlism... THAT WAS FLUFFY EVEN BY MY STANDARDS! I'm just barely keeping from giggling madly right now! If my mom wasn't in the next room, I'd be fangirling all over the place! OMIGOSH! I will KILL all flamers! I will just...FLAME THEM BACK AFTER BURNING VAN PEDO! *pant pant* Sorry...Fluffitis taking a turn for the worse...NYARGH! Seriously though, I think the eyes are a logical weak spot for our fav ninja. And DON'T start saying he was OOC. I am one who believes he is a BIG SOFTIE on the inside. The line between softie and stoic is VERY thin and fragile. Especially with an inspiration mallet! ^_^ Reviews are LOVE! Detailed reviews are BLISS! Tell me if you want me to keep going with these! Solora out.**


	2. Heart

**I would call this next Noex fic a fluffy bunny...but after this most recent episode, I don't think I can do that with a straight face! XD Seriously...an Evo BUNNY! ROFL! Not to mention the fangirl factor: shirtless Rex at the beginning combined with Noah AND Rex in a tux AT THE SAME TIME. And on that subject...NOAH IS BACK! YAY! It's about time too! Our fav blonde kid needs some screen time! I figured, to honor the occasion, the next Weak Spot oneshot would be a Noex. That girl Noah dated...eh...whatever. She can just go do...whatever. Annie was AWESOME! I actually know some people like that! I wanted to hug her! But that act could be fatal... Okay, enough rambling! Here's a Noex section of Weak Spots! Our star is...NOAH! (In honor of his long-overdue screen time.) Noah gets injured when Rex is jumped by an Evo in the woods. Majorly sickening fluff ensues (I'm suffering Fluffitis again). SHIRTLESS NOAH ALERT! Enjoy! ^_^**

…

…

…

**BUNNIES! LOL! *falls on floor laughing***

"Gotcha..." Rex panted, pressing his hand against the fallen Evo and starting to absorb the excess nanites. He watched the large, mutant purple and blue rat slowly shrink down until it was nothing more than a simple chipmunk. The tiny rodent looked up, slightly dazed, before shaking its head and scampering away. "Phew..." He turned around and grinned. "Work! It follows you everywhere, huh Noah?" His grin faded when he saw the form of Noah sprawled out on the ground.

"Noah!" Rex ran over and knelt down beside his friend. "Are you okay?" His eyes widened as he saw blood rapidly staining Noah's chocolate-brown shirt. "Oh man...Noah, try to turn over. Lie on your back." Noah obeyed, groaning slightly as he did so. "That's it..." He whispered soothingly. "Here..." He coaxed Noah into shrugging off his jacket before gently pulling his shirt over his head.

"Ugh..." Noah stretched up his arms slightly as his shirt came off. "Stupid thing slashed me while you were chasing it... First a bunny, now a rat. What's next? A squirrel?"

"Probably." Rex muttered pulling off his own jacket. "They're already pretty evil on their own." 'Okay, if he can crack jokes, it can't be too serious...' Still, he frowned slightly as he examined Noah's wound. It was long, thin, and moderately deep. It was bleeding just enough to require a binding. Quickly, Rex started tearing strips from his jacket. 'Thank goodness Holiday started teaching me the finer points of First Aid...' "Don't move..." He murmured.

"Oh darn..." Noah replied sarcastically. "I was just planning on running a Triathlon." He flinched involuntarily as the cloth from Rex's jacket began pressing into his cut.

Rex rolled his eyes as he tied the cloth firmly around Noah's shoulder and side, covering the gash. He pressed the rest of the torn jacket onto the wound to stop the bleeding. Hopefully, it would stop in a few minutes... "Sorry..." He sighed, pressing firmly on the cut. "I thought the woods would be a relatively Evo-free, Providence-free zone to chill in."

"You were half right." Noah tried to smile but grimaced at the dull, throbbing pain in his chest. "And don't worry about it! A day isn't complete until at least one of us starts bleeding!"

Rex chuckled a little. "True that, Noah. True that." The bleeding was already ebbing, thankfully. Rex's eyes flashed in sympathy at Noah's failed attempt to smile. He almost reached out and brushed his hand against his friend's cheek, but pushed the impulse down just in time. "So..." He said instead, "How was your date with Clair the other day?" He felt a jolt in his chest. Why did he bring up _that_ subject?

"Eh..." Noah felt his face flush. "Um...I don't think it's gonna work out..." He winced a little as Rex pressed down on his wound again.

"Yeah? How come?" Rex's eyes wandered as he pressed on the gash. He gazed at Noah's flushed skin, his sparkling gray eyes, his soft golden locks... 'Stop! Bad Rex!'

"Er...Don't really wanna say..." Noah carefully avoided Rex's eyes. 'No way can I tell him! He'd never talk to me again!'

"Was she a jerk?" Rex pulled his bloody, tattered jacket remains away as the cut finally stopped bleeding. "Just lie still for awhile." He added as he tossed the cloth to the side.

"Kay." Noah muttered. "And no...she wasn't a jerk. It's just...I don't feel...a...connection. I think it was something I was trying to...force, but there was never anything...there." Noah spoke carefully, trying not to let anything show. "She's...more of a friend."

"I see." Rex nodded, touching his hand absentmindedly to Noah's chest. "Feeling any better?"

"A...little..." Noah's heart was beating impossibly fast. 'Why is his hand still there?'

"Don't worry about Clair." Rex said, grinning easily. "There are other girls out there!" 'Key word being "girls".' His hand moved softly until it was resting gently on the left side of Noah's chest, over his heart.

An unexpected warmth flooded through Noah's body as Rex's hand touched the area of his chest where his heart was. His face turned red and a soft gasp escaped his throat. Rex quickly drew his hand back, though the feeling still lingered.

"Did I hurt you?" Rex asked, his eyes wide with concern. 'Snap! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"N-No..." Noah whispered, his voice unnaturally soft. "It's f-fine..." 'What's the matter with me? Keep cool, Noah! Keep cool!'

"Okay..." This time, the urge to touch Noah's cheek overpowered Rex's rational mind. Tentatively, he reached out and brushed his fingers against the blonde's flushed face. It was warm... Rex gazed at that blushing face. Was he blushing?

"I th-think I can s-sit up now..." Noah propped himself up on his elbows and tried to push himself into a sitting-up position. 'Come on...' Suddenly, he was surrounded by warmth. Rex's arms were wrapping around him, pulling him up.

"Here, let's just-" Rex stopped speaking abruptly. He hadn't expected Noah's face to become so close when he pulled him up! Trying to hide his blush, he wrapped one arm around Noah's back. "There we go..." He said in a very quiet voice. His right hand fell into a natural position on Noah's chest.

The gentle pressure of Rex's hand on his bare chest combined with the surrounding warmth of his other arm was too much for poor Noah to bear. His eyes closed and he whimpered longingly as his heart started to beat faster and faster.

For a split second, Rex thought he might have actually hurt Noah this time. He was just opening his mouth to apologize when realization dawned on him. He looked from his hand, which was on the uninjured area of Noah's chest, to Noah's face, which was even redder than before. He could feel an odd sense of excitement. Could it be...? He watched as Noah opened his eyes and looked up at him. His expression was...shy and slightly hopeful. Rex felt his heart melt. Before he even knew was he was doing, his lips were already pressed passionately against Noah's.

Noah felt energy shoot through his veins as Rex began fiercely kissing him. The Evo boy's lips were moving rapidly, almost desperately, as if this was his one and only shot. One of Noah's hands moved to the back of Rex's head, pressing him closer. Begging for more. His lips parted and Rex's tongue moved in immediately and began exploring his mouth and twining with his own tongue. Rex's arm tightened around him, pressing him closer. Noah broke the kiss with a yelp as the forceful act caused his cut to start hurting again.

Rex quickly pulled back, guilt flooding his system. "S-Sorry..." He murmured sheepishly. "Guess I got carried away..." 'Idiot!' He silently scolded himself. "Here...let's move you over a little..." He carefully moved Noah until they were both leaning against a large tree. Noah sat up as straight as he could before slumping against the smooth bark.

Noah's heart was still pounding from the sheer electricity of that kiss. He wanted more (though probably with a little less vigor). He leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Rex's cheek. Rex turned and stared at him. Noah gazed back, his eyes giving Rex a silent invitation.

"C-Can I...?" Rex started before trailing off.

Noah nodded timidly. "M-Maybe not so rough..."

Rex beamed as Noah's cuteness threatened to overwhelm him. "Don't worry..." He crooned, leaning close once more. "I'll be gentle..." He leaned in and brushed his lips against Noah's soft, warm ones. He inhaled Noah's vanilla/lemon scent. His gloved hands moved across Noah's skin like butterflies, stroking and caressing. His hand brushed Noah's chest and, once again, Noah froze and let out an endearing whine. Rex moved back slightly. 'I wonder...' He moved down and experimentally nuzzled Noah's chest.

"Ah...R-Rex..." Noah breathed as another wave of heat overcame him. 'So warm...'

Rex's heart did a back flip at the way Noah said his name. 'Wow...' He paused for a moment, listening to the sound of Noah's heart beating, before kissing him on the chest.

'Oh...' Noah grew stiff and began to moan with delight. As Rex kissed him, he faintly wondered, 'Is this...what love feels like?' Rex moved his head back up and pulled Noah into a hug. Noah snuggled up against him and closed his eyes. 'Yeah...I think it is...'

**DON'T FLAME! The bunnies *snicker* made me write this! They were threatening me with a mallet *snort* and really big teeth... Seriously though, Noex is pretty much canon! Did you notice that in this episode, when Clair answered the door, Rex put his arm around Noah and hugged him (for a split second before Noah pushed him off)? If not, GO BACK AND LOOK! I think it's still on Youtube. If it gets deleted from there, it'll be on the Cartoon Network site in a few days. Peace out! BUNNIES! ^_^**


	3. Mouth

**Alright! *cracks knuckles* Ready for the mystery pairing? I've only mentioned it once, and I did so in passing in a fic that wasn't even a fic. The pairing that I refer to is *drum roll* CIRCEACH! That's right, I decided that Weak Spots should have something for everyone: Yaoi, Yuri, and Holix! I think that's a nicely balanced meal, no? Also, this way, every character that I want gets a special part without Rex being in every story to cover the Noex, Brex, AND Circex! Now, this is my first Yuri fic. That isn't because I don't like Yuri. It's simply because there aren't as many Yuri pairings out there that have ever really...struck me as awesome. But this one does! So, here goes!**

Abysus was dying. Circe stared out at the barren landscape as another tree cracked and fell to the ground. She knew what this meant: Van Kleiss was dead. A tear trickled down her cheek. Why had Van Kleiss left her behind? She could have helped him... No, he just took Biowulf, Skalamander, and that new recruit. Why had he picked now of all times to leave her all alone in this desolate wasteland? She hugged her body to try and block out the wind that tried to go through the cracked boulder she sat under. 'The worst part of this is...I don't know how to get out of here! Am I doomed to stay here...alone...forever?' The thought terrified her even more than the howling wind. All of a sudden, she could hear footsteps crunching on the dead grass. Her eyes widened hopefully. Was it Van Kleiss? Was she safe after all? A figure moved around the boulder, just out of her line of vision.

"This place isn't shiny." A familiar female voice murmured.

Circe's eyes widened with realization. "Breach!" She jumped up immediately and turned to face the closest person she had ever had to being a friend in Abysus. Breach looked just the same as ever: Her long ebony hair was hanging over her pale face and chartreuse eyes. Her pink lips were set in a slight frown. Her four arms hung loosely at her sides. Circe was completely stunned! "Breach, where have you been? Van Kleiss said that you were..." She trailed off.

"I was broken. I needed to fix myself." Breach replied vaguely in her almost childlike voice. "I came back to find you."

"Came back to find me?" Circe blinked, taken aback by this statement, before turning her attention to what Breach said first. "What do you mean? How were you broken?"

"I thought it would be fun to play with Rex. It wasn't." Breach's voice cracked a little with sadness. 'Shouldn't think about that...bad thoughts...hurting thoughts...'

Circe moved forward and placed a comforting hand on Breach's shoulder. "It's okay, Breach. I understand." She hadn't been the only one to fall for Rex's charm. Breach had gone down that road too. "Are you better now?"

"Yes. He isn't important." Breach waved one of her smaller hands dismissively. 'Not shiny enough...I need someone who _wants_ me to keep them...' "Are you all alone? You look sad." Circe's beautiful red eyes showed signs of prolonged sadness. 'Tears...shiny tears...I don't like tears...not good shine...'

"Yes..." Circe breathed a sigh and her shoulders drooped. Her hand dropped from Breach's shoulder. "I have been for awhile now..." Her head dropped forward and her eyes closed. "Van Kleiss and the others are gone."

"I know." Breach felt a soft tingle in her chest. 'She looks wilted...like a flower...such a nice flower...' She reached forward and touched Circe's hair with a smaller hand while using her larger arms and hands as a shield against the cold. 'Soft petals...delicate...need to be gentle so she won't...break...'

Circe's head shot up at Breach's words. "You know?"

"Yes." Breach's hand was rested against Circe's neck. "I thought you were too, but I came back. I wanted to know for sure."

Circe shivered as another cool breeze chilled her even further. Breach's larger arms came in more, so they were almost a wall against the wind. "Wh-Why'd you come back for me?" She asked, her voice a lot softer than it normally would be.

"You make me happy." Breach said in a matter-of-fact manner. "So I wanted you with me."

"I...huh?" Circe blinked a few times in confusion. "I...um...what?"

"You're cold." Breach remarked, using her larger arms to close the wall around them and pull Circe a little closer. "Want to sit down?"

Circe felt herself grow oddly stiff and nervous. At the same time, she felt rather perfect. "Alright..." She sank down into a sitting position on the browning grass at the base of the boulder. Breach sat down with her, her large arms still out. Now that they were sitting down, the large hands blocked out everything else in her line of vision. It would have been second nature to move closer to Breach and rest her head on her shoulder to gain more warmth. Something was holding her back, however. 'Why's she looking at me like that?' Breach had an odd look on her face... It was almost...longing.

"You're nervous about something." Breach moved closer, shifting her large arms so that they were completely shielding Circe from the surrounding air. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Circe said quickly, feeling an odd lurch in her stomach as Breach moved closer. She could feel heat emanating from Breach's skin and longed to just cuddle up against her and forget everything for awhile. Still, she forced herself to stay still.

Breach wrapped her smaller arms around Circe's waist and pulled her tenderly against her. "You're still cold...you need to be warm..." She whispered, resting her head on top of Circe's. 'Her hair...it smells nice...'

Circe shuddered once more as the last bit of cold left her body before sitting still once more. 'Maybe I could just...' She allowed herself to relax against Breach. Almost immediately, a sense of calm and serenity overcame her. She could Breach's hands trailing absentmindedly across her body. Breach's right hand lingered on her cheek.

"Your skin is...soft..." Breach whispered, running her thumb in slow circles around Circe's jawline.

Circe felt the slightest tingle run down her spine. The area around her mouth where her second set of jaws always came out was a very tender, soft area. Any and all touches were transmitted to her brain tenfold! Breach's hand was lingering too close to those spots for comfort.

'Warm...soft...shiny...' Breach wondered fleetingly how she could feel these nice things to an even greater extent.

"I'm r-really glad you're here, Breach..." Circe muttered, cuddling more against Breach. "I don't like being by myself..."

Circe's words evoked a new feeling in Breach, an almost...protective emotion... No...protective wasn't the right word exactly... All she knew was that she needed Circe to be comforted. Circe needed unwavering proof that she would be okay, that she wouldn't have to worry. "You don't have to be alone anymore..." Breach whispered. "I could make you mine...if you want..." 'Yes...she could come back to my one place...once everything is fixed...once the broken things are all gone...'

Something about the way Breach said those words sent major chills throughout Circe's body. She lifted her head slightly so that her eyes were locked on Breach's veiled ones. For the first time, she noticed the dark circles etched in the pale skin. Breach looked as if she hadn't slept in days! Maybe that was the case... Circe lightly brushed some of Breach's black bangs to the side. "Maybe..." She murmured, half to herself.

Breach's focus was entirely on Circe's hand brushing her hair to the side. Her eyes fell on those luscious looking red and black lips. If her hands and face were this soft... Breach leaned close and touched her lips to Circe's.

Circe's eyes widened as a rush of heat ran from her face to her toes. Her lips tingled unbearably and her cheeks burned. "Mmph! Breach!" She spoke onto Breach's lips; a bad idea as that caused the tingling to increase.

"Hm?" Breach asked, completely at ease. There was something oddly magnetic about the slightly higher pitched undertone in Circe's voice. 'I like it...it's a nice sound...' She pressed Circe closer with her right small hand. Circe made a startled mewling noise and Breach's eyes closed. 'Very nice sound...' She tilted her head to the side, relishing in the almost inaudible whimpers that were passing through Circe's lips.

"Hn!" Circe could feel sharp zaps of adrenaline and excitement stabbing every cell in her body. If her cheeks and jawline were tender, her actual mouth was hypersensitive times ten! Every single little detail about Breach's lips were being communicated to her mind every split second. She could feel how soft they were, how warm they were, how they were trying to evoke a response out of her. 'When did this start?' She thought before her mind blanked out completely. Breach was running her tongue across her bottom lip. Circe trembled as she allowed her lips to part ever so slightly.

Breach slipped her tongue in immediately and began exploring and caressing every inch she could reach. Circe moaned with pleasure as Breach twined her tongue with her own. 'Happy...she's happy...that's good...shiny...'

By this time, Circe was feeling nothing but pure bliss. She had no clue what these actions meant, but she couldn't care less! Her body was numb with all of the thrilling pangs that were overwhelming every inch of her. She could feel Breach's tongue stroking the area where her mouth became harder, where her hidden jaws resided. A thrill shot up from her stomach to her throat. She felt her hands coming up and cradling Breach's face.

'Nice movement...soft...very soft...warm...' Breach held her even closer, almost jealously despite the fact that no one else was there. 'Mine...' She pulled back slightly but continued to pepper her face with soft kisses, silently showing that Circe was hers, all hers...

As the euphoria wore off, Circe felt slight traces of foreboding and fear creeping back into her veins. She pulled away and looked nervously into Breach's eyes.

Breach read Circe's expression and smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry..." She purred. "I won't hurt you... I take care of what's mine..." She took Circe's face in her hands and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Instantly, Circe relaxed against her. Breach smiled in the kiss. 'That's it, Circe...that's it...'

Circe was nearly drowned in the warmth that erupted at the contact with her lips. She couldn't bring herself to pull away... This felt so...wonderful... "I take care of what's mine...", Breach had said. 'What's hers? I don't belong to...I don't...I...' Her mind was beginning to fog up again and she couldn't even finish the thought.

**Hm...For my first Yuri, I think I did pretty good! There's also the fact that I'm the first Circeach writer on here! ^_^ I hope I did a good job capturing Breach's unstable mind. Did I? I hope I did! Reviews are LOVE! I wanna know how good my first time was! Flames are for burning Van Kleiss! It's 1 AM so my mind is kinda fuzzy. We cycle back to another Holix in the next chapter so stay tuned! Solora out!**


	4. Neck

**Heeeeeeere fluffy bunny! Here bunny! That's right, I'm giving you another dose of sickening and nauseating Holix fluff. Happy? Oh, you know you are! ^_^ I just loved the new episode! My respect for Holiday is like those Evo crickets: It increases exponentially! She did what all GR viewers have been wanting to do for ages, both consciously and subconsciously: PUNCH THAT STINKING WHITE SCREEN! I had a certain feeling of satisfaction when she did that. Didn't you? I also LOVED the Lord of the Rings reference! You know, how Bobo and Rex were counting off the crickets they killed and how Bobo shot one that was pretty much dead. I remember the scene from The Two Towers perfectly! *goes to sit in the nerd corner* Anywho, it's time to give Holiday a reward for an epic episode, no? This takes place about a week after Eyes and right after the new episode. Here goes!**

She had pulled her hair out of its bun, so her raven locks were cascading around her face and spreading out on the pillow like dark solar rays. Her eyes were closed and a blanket was covering her. Too tired to walk all the way to her bedroom, she had simply taken off her lab coat and collapsed on the sofa in her office. 'What a day...' Her muscles and head were aching like crazy from the extra exertion she had forced from them. She could feel herself drifting...drifting...

Six opened the door to Holiday's office. It was dark inside, but he could hear the sound of faint breathing. Silent as always, he closed the door and entered. He grimaced a little as he noticed that Holiday had turned the heater on full blast. Shrugging his green coat off, he moved around to the couch. As he had suspected, Holiday was lying down, still in her orange tank and skirt, just barely asleep. He gazed down at her, watching the rise and fall of her chest and listening to her quiet breathing. She was frowning slightly, as if some of the day's stress was carrying through to her dreams. As always, Six felt a surge of longing at the mere sight of her.

He vividly remembered that night about a week ago, when he and Holiday had shared that intimate moment. When she had had held him, kissed him, comforted him...evoking a wave of passion that Six hadn't even considered possible. His hard-drawn features softened at the memory: Drawing her close...feeling her melt into his embrace...falling asleep with her in his arms... They hadn't talked of it or acted any differently since then. It was like an unspoken agreement, a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence that would never repeat itself.

Still...seeing her now, how her hands were twitching and her eyelids were flickering restlessly, Six could feel a major desire to soothe her as she had soothed him. He extended a rough, warm hand and touched his fingertips to her cheek.

Holiday felt herself returning from her light doze to the feel of something warm brushing her cheek. "Hn...?" Her eyes drifted open and she blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was going on. She could just see the outline of a familiar figure standing by the couch. "Six...?"

Six drew his hand back quickly, his heart skipping a beat. He hadn't expected her to wake up! He said nothing as she slowly sat up.

"What's going on?" She muttered drowsily. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes..." Six muttered hesitantly. 'Walk away, stupid!'

"What's up then?" Holiday tilted her head. 'Why's his jacket off?'

"I was just...checking to see how you were..." 'Don't say that! She'll start talking!'

Holiday, hiding her surprise, patted the spot next to her on the sofa. Six sat down close to her.

'You just never listen to me, do you? Whatever. I'm done! Do what you want!'

Holiday gazed at Six's impassive, shadowed face. That same question came up in her mind: Had it been for real? When Six had kissed her that night...had he meant it? Looking at him now, it was almost as if that night had been a dream. They had both certainly acted like it had been for the past week. Now that they were close, and alone, her sense of curiosity was becoming dominant. What would another embrace from him feel like? Would kissing his closed eyes shatter his self-built walls once more? She forced herself to keep still.

"So, how are you feeling?" Six finally asked. Why did he come in here in the first place?

"I'm fine." She replied. There was an awkward pause. "Did you think otherwise?"

"Well...I...figured you'd be...stressed out after today..." Six muttered, trying not to say something stupid and obvious- "You weren't sleeping too well." -and failing!

Holiday shrugged nonchalantly. "It was a rough day, but I'm fine." His shades were still on...

"That's good..." 'Would it do any good to tell you to leave?'

"Why are you still wearing your shades, Six?" Holiday asked abruptly. "It's almost pitch-black in here!" She reached up toward the side of his face, touching one of the earpieces of his glasses, making to take them off.

Before he could register the impulse, Six had brought his hand up placed it over hers. 'Of course it wouldn't... Why am I still here? Do you even need me here anymore?' Her hand felt just as he remembered... His eyes closed and he pressed lightly on her hand, so he could feel that warm pressure on his cheek. 'You're digging your own grave, idiot...'

'Shut up.'

'Fine. I'm out! Sap...'

'What did you-?' Her fingers were going around his earpiece again. He opened his eyes and looked into two circles of jade. There was a questioning look on her face, as if she was waiting for his consent. He moved his hand slightly off of hers, allowing it to do what it wished.

Hardly daring to breathe, Holiday slowly slipped Six's shades off of his face and looked once more into those ebony eyes. Her heart melted as she took in that same look she had seen last time: half ashamed of being so exposed, half something else. She placed his glasses on the table that sat by the sofa, keeping half an eye on him the whole time. She wasn't sure what to do next... Last time, tears had been streaming down his face. He had been in a vulnerable state. When she had moved to comfort him, he reached out to her and let her through his emotional barrier. This time, Six was perfectly normal. He was in his right mind and in total control of his emotions. Holiday wasn't sure how much of a difference that would make.

Her eyes were hopeful and bright, even in the dark room. Six reached up and touched her cheek. Her eyes closed and a small smile spread across her face. He brought up his other hand and began to stroke the side of her neck.

As his finger traced the side of her neck, Holiday felt a sharp tingle go up her spine. Her insides seemed to disappear entirely. Her vision became blurry. She felt the softest of whines escape her lips.

Six's eyes widened at the unexpected and...incredibly sweet sound that Holiday uttered. He wanted to hear it again. He gave the side of her neck an experimental caress. A shiver went through her and he could see her cheeks turning pink. 'I see...' Six allowed a slight smile to come to his face as he leaned down and touched his lips to Holiday's neck. She let out a gasp before falling back limply against the cushions. Six moved down with her, instinctively going on top of her, propping himself up with his elbows. His lips went back to her neck immediately and began to lovingly move across her flushed skin.

Holiday tilted her head back to give Six full access, trying to suppress the whimpers that were rising higher and higher in her throat. His lips were warm, and slightly rough and hard. But his movements...his kisses...the way he was touching her... Everything about him was impossibly soft and gentle. She remembered other times, way in the past, when she had been in similar situations with various boyfriends. Every time she had placed herself in a vulnerable position, completely at her partner's mercy, there had always been an aspect of fear involved. There was always the uncertainty, the possibility that he would take advantage of her weakness. She felt none of this self-preserving terror this time. She trusted Six completely. He wouldn't try anything. He wouldn't hurt her.

Six lowered himself a little, so their bodies were softly pressing against each other. His lips found a certain spot to the side underneath Holiday's left ear that made her stiffen and draw in a sharp intake of breath. He moved his focus to that particular spot and began to slowly work on it, kissing and occasionally nuzzling her neck. His heart skipped at least six beats at the low moan that erupted in the back of her throat. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, begging for more. Always the obliging ninja, Six began to kiss with a little more passion. He was rewarded with another endearing croon. Why did she have to be so darn adorable?

Holiday moved her head back into its natural position and her hands to Six's face, coaxing his lips away from her neck (despite how much she was enjoying it) and to her own. Her tongue lightly traced his bottom lip as she pulled him in. Six responded eagerly, allowing her to dominate the kiss and twine her tongue with his. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss and Holiday looked once more into his onyx eyes. They were misty and unfocused. The ability to speak was beyond her. She didn't even remember what words were at the moment...except for three. They surfaced in her mind like a piece of driftwood on a rising and falling current. She could comprehend just enough to know that they were true and that now was the time to say them.

"I love you."

Her voice was quiet and still full of passion, but it was also serious. Six knew that she meant those words... Seeing her now, with her lips slightly swollen, her neck sporting a few pinkish marks, her eyes looking adoringly into his... She had never looked so beautiful. He leaned close, so that his lips were brushing slightly against her ear, and said in a soft whisper: "Not as much as I love you..." 'Hold me...please hold me...' As if she had read his thoughts, Holiday shifted so they were lying next to each other and drew him close, her arms wrapping tightly around his back. His own arms encircled her waist and upper back as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

Holiday let her head sink into the pillows, feeling a sense of serenity wash over her. She shivered with delight every time Six exhaled a breath of cool air across her neck. Soothingly stroking his hair, she began to whisper sweetly into his ear.

Six smiled at Holiday's loving words. Every now and then, she'd say something especially ambrosial, causing him to hug her tighter or nuzzle her neck. At one point, just before he drifted off, he felt her move down and kiss his closed eyelids. A happy sigh and a quiet "I love you" moved across his lips as he allowed sleep to overcome him.

Holiday's heart melted yet again as she took in Six's sleeping form. He seemed to fit so perfectly against her. As she closed her eyes and relaxed against him, she felt a new emotion coming into her mind and body: confidence. Unlike last time, she was positive that what just happened was real! She knew that Six didn't need to be in a state of distress in order to need her. She knew that he loved her and that she loved him. There was no more doubt, only joyous anticipation for the future.

These thoughts accompanied Holiday until she finally joined Six in dreamland, not thinking about or caring who found them there in the morning.

**F-f-f-f-f-fluffy... N-n-n-n-n-nyargh... I'm beginning to wonder if Fluffitis is more like a disease or an addiction! Sheesh! I hope you didn't have any sugar or caffeine recently! I was having inner fangirl spasms while writing this! *trying to stop twitching* Anyway, I'm looking forward to the next episode. Rex and Noah are gonna be attending a Providence Boot Camp. I'm sure that'll give me the fodder for the next chapter! (Which is a Noex by the way!) Well, please review! Flames will burn... Hmmmm... Since Van Pedo lost his Pedo Claw...I'm not sure how much of a threat he is now... Ah well! He molested Rex! Let's burn him anyway! ^_^ Cheerio!**


	5. Hands

***twitch* My mind has just been blown out of my skull. *twitch* Generator Rex has spawned a bigger Pedo than Van Kleiss. *shudders* After seeing this guy...Van Kleiss no longer scares me. I'm serious. I'm over my hatred of Van Pedo. He seems huggable now. Even with the claw. *trembles* I mean REALLY! What is it with older men going for poor Rexy? That caped guy was the definition of Pedoness! I'd say he is gay, but I have no wish to insult gay people. I'll just say he's...ridiculously flamboyant! Though...judging by how he kept touching Rex, he probably is gay anyway... Ahem, let us not think of Captain Perv. Let us think of a _good_ boy for Rex: NOAH! In order to comfort Rex for his little...scarring encounter with the Caped Cougar, he's gonna be the focus this time. Enjoy! Takes place after this recent (bad) episode of GR!**

"I feel like I'm covered in something weird and creepy." Rex said as soon as he and Noah ditched the others and sought solace in his bedroom. He shuddered and pulled off his jacket.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Noah tilted his head and blinked in confusion.

"I feel really odd tingles where that guy hugged me. I think I've been infected with some horrible disease." Rex shivered again before walking over to his bed and falling back on the mattress. "I may not live to see tomorrow, Noah. I pass on to you my music player and my TV." He groaned dramatically.

Noah chuckled as he walked over and sat down next to Rex. "Don't worry, Rex. I'm sure it'll pass." He frowned and turned away. "Wouldn't mind giving that jerk a piece of my mind myself..."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Rubia?" Rex glanced at Noah out of the corner of his eye and felt a feeling of satisfaction at the blush that crept across the blonde's face. "Don't worry, mi amor. He's not my type." He reached up and playfully poked his friend's arm.

"Yeah?" Noah grinned down at Rex.

"No, Noah. I have a thing for older men who like to touch me at every opportunity. Don't forget about my lovely relationship with Van Kleiss." He grimaced as he said the name.

Noah scowled. "He's on my list too!"

Rex looked up and smirked slightly. "You're kinda cute when you frown like that."

"Oh...just...grrr..." Noah grumbled and turned away, pouting. 'I wasn't trying to look cute...'

Rex's smile widened and he sat up, hugging the blonde close and nuzzling his neck. "Come on... Let's see a smile, mi corazón." He purred into his ear.

Noah breathed a sigh and allowed a small smile to come to his face. "You know, we had Bobo pretty fooled back there?"

"Hm?" Rex mumbled, not moving away from Noah. "What do you mean?"

"How we both started flirting with those girls. I think he really bought it."

"Oh that!" Rex laughed quietly. "That was some pretty good improvising, I gotta admit." He traced the side of his best friend's neck with his finger. "How long has it been...since we've been alone like this?"

The husky tone of Rex's voice made Noah's heart do a backflip. "A-Awhile..." He mumbled. "The last extended stretch was that day in the woods..." His face flushed even deeper at the memory.

"Hm...I remember that..." Rex reached up and gently traced Noah's scar from his fall that had occurred on the said day and caused their little...moment. He nuzzled Noah's neck as the blonde's back stiffened at the contact of Rex's hand with his chest. He rested a gloved hand over his love's heart and smiled at the shy whimper that escaped Noah's lips. "What was that, Rubia? Could you speak up?"

"Oh...sh-shut up..." Noah tried and failed to sound irritated at Rex's teasing, his voice coming out as a slightly disgruntled whine.

Rex hugged him tighter. 'He's so cute!' "You'll have to make me shut up!" He challenged cheerfully.

Noah rolled his eyes and allowed his head to rest on top of Rex's. Despite his outward attitude, he actually felt close to bursting with pleasure. Rex was so warm...so comforting... Noah honestly felt that, if he could just sleep for one night snuggled up against the Latino Evo, it would be the best sleep he would ever have! However, there was another emotion he felt as he gazed down at that soft ebony hair: shame. Rex had taken the initiative to start their secret relationship that day in the woods. He was always the one to flash those flirtatious smiles whenever other people weren't looking. 'Why don't I ever do that?' He always just smiled back or submitted to Rex's affections. 'Why don't I ever try to do the same for Rex?' He felt Rex sigh into his shoulder. 'I wonder...' He cautiously reached out and took his friend's hand in his.

Rex responded to Noah's grip happily, bringing the blonde's hand up to kiss it.

Noah brought his head down and pecked Rex on the cheek. "Trying to be a gentleman now, huh?" He looked at Rex's hands. "Say, Rex? Why do you always wear these gloves?"

It was a simple act, slipping a finger between the fabric and the skin on Rex's wrist. It was purely innocent and without any types of intentions. Why then, was Rex suddenly becoming as stiff as a board?

Rex bit his lip as he felt the tip of Noah's finger trail across his palm as it removed his first glove. His skin felt as sensitive as if he had just pulled a huge bandage off of it. He felt Noah move onto his other glove. He scrunched his eyes shut as that soft finger grazed his wrist, sending glorious tingles down his spine. "N-Noah..." He whined pitifully as his love's fingertip tickled his skin yet again.

Noah's eyes widened in surprise. 'Hm?' He looked at Rex's blushing face, then at his ungloved hands. The blonde was smart. It didn't take long to put two and two together. Keeping half an eye on Rex's reaction, he brought the tan hand to his lips and kissed it.

With a strange combination between a gasp and a moan, Rex pushed Noah down into the mattress, kissing him with an excited passion. He placed one hypersensitive hand on Noah's chest, feeling the soft fabric of his tee shirt. The other, he weaved through Noah's silky hair and pressed against the back of his flushed neck. He moaned with pleasure as he allowed his lips to part, his hands feeling every intimate detail about their position. He heard Noah whimper blissfully as he tenderly began to move his hand in slow circles across his gray-eyed angel's chest.

Eventually, after several minutes, Noah felt Rex slow down. His tongue moved very lightly across his parted lips, asking for entrance. Noah responded, brushing Rex's tongue with his own. It felt like ages before they finally parted. "I love you, Duende." He sighed, leaning back into the blankets and gazing up into those beautiful mahogany orbs.

Rex felt his heart melt as he leaned down and gave Noah a loving kiss on the neck. "I love you too, mi alma gemela."

"What's that mean?"

"My soul mate." Noah's eyes widened and he began to stutter incoherently. Rex placed a finger on his lips. "Shhh..." He breathed soothingly. "No words are needed, mi amor." He felt Noah kiss his hand and broke off with a gasp.

Noah wrapped his hand around Rex's wrist and brought the back of his hand to his lips. "Te amo, mi alma gemela." He murmured, making sure his lips brushed that tan skin with every word.

"Mi querido..." Rex moaned, allowing himself to move down to kiss Noah once more.

More words were spoken. What they were don't matter. They all meant the same thing to both teens.

_Love._

**Hope that wasn't cruddy. I've had a rough week and I'm tired out of my mind right now. Just a few things to point out: Yes, soda CAN expire! The episode wasn't lying! I speak from experience. My aunt keeps sodas out in the garage and one time I had one that must have been there for years. I don't know how Rex drank that junk! Expired soda tastes like a combination of Diet Coke, chemicals, and bad tap water! Another thing to point out: Noah is SUCH AN AWESOME UKE! Had to be said. He's totally the girl here. I also love his hair. Don't you? It's so fluffy! Despite this probably being the worst GR episode ever made, it had its moments... And it got me over my fear of Kleiss! I swear, if trapped in a room with Kleiss and Captain Perv, I'd hide behind Kleiss immediately. Okay, translation time. Mi corazon means "my heart", mi querido means "my sweetheart", rubia means "blonde" (I thought it would be a cute nickname for Rex to give Noah), and duende means "brownie" (again, cute nickname). Please review! Flames burn the Caped Cougar. Hasta la pasta! ^_^**


End file.
